Justin's Bandaid
by sadyshea
Summary: She was the used band-aid he wore continuously just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of removing her." Justin is in love with his sister and must decide to do something about it or not. Jalex. JustinxAlex


Author's Note: Gosh I haven't written in such a long time! I have started so many things (like at least 10) and I have enough ideas to drown myself in. I really could if I wanted to. But I have decided to jump on the bandwagon and just go for it! Writing shouldn't be forced so I'm just starting random stories and seeing where they go. My goal is to write one one shot ever day for the next 3 days. So there should be at least three new stories coming out after this one. I love this couple. It just feels so comfortable. So I'm starting with this one. I'll probably do a 'Dasey' tomorrow and maybe a 'Moliver' the next day. Yep. So anyways, I explored one half of this ship so here goes the other half (Justin's was harder!). I hope you guys like this really organic and random stuff! I'm just gonna go with the flow of my writing. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: All characters to Disney. But plot and dialogue belongs to me!

Justin's Band-aid

**She was the used band-aid he wore continuously just so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of removing her.**

Justin watched silently from his window as Alex left on yet another date with Riley "the hottie" Jenson. Justin sighed deeply as he turned away from the sight that broke his heart.

Though it disgusted him to admit it, he was undoubtedly, undeniably in love with his sister, Alex Russo. He shook his head in despair, his heart throbbing with the pain of the reality. Riley didn't deserve such a beautiful, fragile, amazing girl like Alex; he deserved nothing more than a slutty tagalong-, which was exactly what he wanted.

Strung along by his thoughts, Justin retreated under his covers, comforting himself with the warmth they gave off. He realized his hands had suddenly begun to clench into tight, defensive fists. He wanted nothing more to teach Riley the 'Russo lesson'. He dropped his hands in embarrassment, catching on to the fact that Riley was twice his width in muscle and would probably think of Justin as nothing more than a disposable tooth pick.

He rolled onto his side, viewing his collection of closely treasured comic books and matching action figures- or dolls as Alex called them. He smiled at the memory of finding his younger sister playing with his 'Aquatic Avenger' calling it Ken and dressing it up as Barbie's groom.

Surveying the rest of his room with this newfound lighthearted mindset he focused upon a simple string of beads that hung from his closet door. He was swept into a vivid memory of four years prior…

"_Ummm… Justin? Can I come in?" Alex's little voice asked abnormally politely. _

_Justin groaned as he closed his game of chess on the computer and slid across the room on his computer chair, opening the door so he saw a splinter of light from the hallway._

"_The password please?" Justin demanded without hesitation._

_He heard Alex sigh and imagined her little set of eyes rolling with attitude._

"_Fine. You. Are. So. Dumb. Is that right?" She spat with what she thought was intimidation._

_Justin chuckled quietly as to not upset her. _

"_No. Try again. Think harder this time." Justin advised, voice steadied._

_He waited in anticipation for another one of her 'witty' insults in silence, twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly, through the crack in the door her miniature, doll-like fingers held a string of what looked like random colorful beads, clearly from a gift set she had received for her birthday._

"_It's for you." Her angelic voice sang enthusiastically through the door._

"_Wow, Alex." Justin said, in awe at his sister's out of character action, opening the door to see her smiling widely waiting for his reaction. _

"_What is it?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't take offense in his question. _

_She giggled, obviously having been waiting to explain her creation. _

"_It's a 'Justin is the bestest big brother in the world" bracelet. Duh!" She explained proudly, grinning so that Justin could see all her pearly white teeth._

_He received the gift with much more appreciation than she ever would have expected of him, hugging her tightly._

"_Thanks, Alex. This is great." He said, overjoyed. _

_She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled again before saying, "But there's one condition. You have to promise to keep it forever and ever, and even longer then that. Okay?" _

_He nodded in acceptance and satisfied, she skipped away down the hallway, leaving her brother staring at his younger sister, his heart brimming with love._

He buried himself in his pillow, breathing deeply, trying his best to clear his mind of Alex.

Seconds later he sprang out of his bed, frustrated. There was no end to it. Anything and everything lead him back to thoughts of Alex- whether it be a direct memory or a random thing that reminded him of something she had once said. It was constant. He couldn't get her out of his head.

With any other girl he could have simply told her his feelings and hoped for the best. But with Alex he could never tell her those three small words that disturbed his every thought.

He'd rather jeopardize his own pain and sorrow then his successful relationship with his sister. It made him sick that he would never have the chance of getting lost in her bottomless eyes, kissing her small but sweet lips, holding her closer than a **brother** could.

He slammed his hand against his writing desk in aggravation. He hated the word. He hated everything about the word. The only upside to the word was being able to be around Alex more then other's could and knowing there was another side to her that other's would never see. The sensitive, vulnerable, loving side that made him quiver just thinking about it.

He collapsed into the chair, groaning in pain of his prior violence against the inanimate object that stood before him.

He began to laugh hysterically. It was ridiculous. The whole situation. How could he love his own sister? He laughed fakely, momentarily excusing himself from his true feelings.

He stopped himself suddenly, which scared him. The contrast of his feelings made him question his sanity.

Instinctively, he ran to his window once again, seeing Alex arm in arm with Riley below. He growled in anger. It wasn't fair- why should Riley get the girl he was absolutely in love with?

Justin bit his lip, noticing his selfish view of the situation and tried to convince himself of the happiness Riley gave his younger sister. It made the hurt throb less, **a little like pulling off one singular corner of the used band-aid slowly** rather than ripping it off in one brave, swift action.

**That's when he realized what he needed was that one quick action.**

He jumped off his perch and began to pace across his floor, preparing himself for what he knew he had to do. He finally slumped onto his bed, the bracelet in hand, sighing deeply. He smiled meekly down upon the bracelet, it marking the first stage of his ever-growing love for Alex.

Justin fell back, waiting silently and finalizing the string of words that would either wreck his life forever or create something more beautiful then even his mind could imagine.

--

"Justin? What are you doing in my room?" Alex asked, quizzically, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

Justin was awoken from his visualization of the current situation. He coughed awkwardly and rose to his feet from his previous position on the bed.

"I was… uh. Just wondering if we could talk." He justified his location weakly, looking down at his socked feet, not daring to make eye contact.

Alex sighed then continued to her closet, removing her jacket and placing it inside.

"Look if this is another girl problem, I don't really have the time. I have to go make a sub for Riley. I owe him one for a jinx he caught me on. You see we said 'cute' at the same time about a puppy dog…" She explained, beginning to get lost inside a train of thought.

Justin rolled his eyes, realizing how dumb he was **and how the whole band -aid idea had been a grave mistake.**

"Yah. It's about a girl. But I won't bother you. Go ahead and use your sandwich making skills to swoon Riley into another kiss." He responded, trying hard to disguise his hurt as disgust and sarcasm.

**He had returned to his regular slow and steady corner approach but he then realized that's how it would always have to be. **

"Alright. Well, I'll be down stairs if you really need me. Making a perfect 'Meat me in little Italy' sub for my perfect boyfriend." She said dreamily as she began to exit her bedroom.

Perfection. She knew nothing of it. Perfect would be him and her in each other's arms forever and ever….

Justin looked down at the bracelet and suddenly walked towards Alex and blurted.

"No. Alex. It's not all right. I need you right now. I need you forever and ever. I made my promise and kept it. Does that mean anything to you?"

He held up the bracelet to her eye level and saw the surprise appear in her chocolate eyes.

"Justin. W-what are you talking about? T-this is a joke right? I mean, I made that for you, like, four years ago." Alex stuttered, clearly overwhelmed by her brother's sudden seriousness.

"No. Alex. You don't get it do you?" Justin asked, frustrated by his sister's misinterpretation of what he had said.

His frustration and passion fueled his next action; **he ripped off the band-aid swiftly**.

As Alex pulled away she gasped and ran towards her room, tears streaming down her face. Just after she entered, she slammed the door roughly behind her. Justin followed, ashamed of his actions but guiltily satisfied by finally being honest about his feeling towards her.

"Alex. I'm sorry I kissed you. You just weren't getting it." He explained thought door, pressing his ear against the frame, waiting to hear something other then sobbing come from the other side.

Minutes later, the door opened, Alex looking collected but emotionless as she avoided eye contact with her older brother.

"We are going to forget this ever happened. I am going downstairs to make a sandwich for my boyfriend. Who I am happy with. Which I DO get." She explained, brushing past him and continuing down the hallway.

"But Alex-" He objected.

"No Justin. Don't ruin this. Please." She pleaded, and then as he nodded in acceptance she turned away from him, once again, leaving him alone.

**She had once again attached the band-aid but Justin knew that this time it would have to be forgotten.**

Justin returned to room solemnly, his head hanging in defeat. He had tried his best and failed. Now Alex didn't want to have anything to do with him- as a brother or as more than that.

For the next couple of hours he lay in bed, thinking of nothing. For once he didn't think of Alex. But at the same time he thought of nothing at all. Silence enveloped his mind as he fell into an uncomfortable and painful sleep.

--

"Justin. Wake up. Please. I need you too, Justin."

Justin was awoken by a small but noticeable disturbance that he recognized as a voice. He groaned deeply, wishing to return to his dreams of utter darkness.

"Justin. Wake up."

The disturbance continued so Justin was forced to open his eyes, the moonlight burning his eyes. He mumbled something in annoyance.

"Justin!!" Alex urged as he sat up and shook his head, trying to make sense of the current situation.

"What the hell could YOU want?" He asked, pushing her away in disgust and underlining disappointment.

The hurt shone in her eyes as he continued to look at her with hate. Until the tears began to well up in her eyes and his face softened significantly.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so late. But it's really important." She explained, through her tears.

"Oh no. Uhhh. Don't worry. I'm just tired." He justified his previous angry disposition.

"I broke up with Riley." She blurted, the stream of tears growing thicker as she said this

"Oh..Uhh. That sucks…?" Justin responded, trying hard to disguise his happiness.

"I realized that he isn't what I wanted in a guy." She said, calming down.

"So what do you want?" Justin asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

"You." She answered simply, shyly staring up at him, with a half smile on her lips.

"Are you sure, Alex?" Justin asked, overjoyed.

"When I remembered what this meant to me and the fact that you kept it all these years I knew for sure." She explained, holding up the bracelet Justin had dropped in the hallway.

"I must be dreaming." Justin said without thinking.

"Well you're not." She giggled, before leaning in and kissing him, putting her arms around his back.

"I-I'm in love with you. You know that right?" Justin admitted as he pulled away.

"I know. And I think I'm falling in love with you too." She said, smiling.

"But it's too soon to tell." She added, teasing him lightly.

"Good to know. Now get back to bed, my angel." He joked back.

"Alright, pet." She agreed, laughing.

"Ugh. Just get to bed. And never call me your pet again." Justin advised, faking disgust.

"Oh. You know you love me." Alex teased as she got up off the bed to leave.

"Yes I do." Justin said, pulling her back for once last kiss before she left the room, twiddling her slender fingers goodnight.

After she left, Justin sighed deeply. He was madly in love with Alex and now she would soon feel the same way about him. They would be together, forever. As Justin had promised.

**The forgotten band-aid had been ripped off, leaving time for the wound to breathe and heal over time. And later all that was left was a small scar. A simple reminder.**

_Fin_

End story.

I hope you guys enjoyed the other side of this ship through my eyes. Or well, Justin's eyes. So the next three stories will be out after this one. So watch out! Dasey, Moliver and maybe even a Peter Wendy or a Jonas brother's story. Also, over the summer I have a bunch of stuff I've started that I want to finish. So expect a lot to be out! Please R&R! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! : D


End file.
